Behind Stained Glass
by silentmusic16
Summary: Namine was abandoned in front of a catholic monestary as a baby and when she grew she was acussed of being possesed by demons. What'll happen when Roxas enters the scene? Completed.
1. Exorcism Memories

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, SQUARE ENIX AND WHOEVER ELSE DOES! but i do own the story!**

**OKay, well heres another story...I know I have 2 otheres but sometimes it just cant be helped. Read and review please!**

* * *

16 years ago a baby showed up at the front door of a church. The church was high up in a secluded mountain range and was actually a whole monastery with a house for nuns and all. Her parents must have known this was a good place to leave a child.

_The present_

Namine sat down in her room. Well it was more of a closet than a room because she only had enough space to lie down at night. A small light bulb hung from a chain a few feet above her head (when she was standing) as the only source of light in the room. The one light, though, was taken away if she was bad. But that was something entirely different.

Memories flashed in her mind and she remembered some of her past. Ever since she was four, she displayed some sort of super human ability dealing with memories. She remembered anything that had ever happened to her and she also could mess with the memory of people with low will power. The big problem was that the priest, the man that took her in, thought that she had demons possessing her.

When the priest first found out what he could do he immediately took her to the altar. The man took out a cross and a vial of holy water and he placed a bible in front of him and started reading from it. His voice continued getting louder and louder shaking some of the oily water on to her and pressing the cross hard against her chest. She cried loudly as she did not understand what was going on between them. His voice boomed louder and louder scaring the girl more and more, pressing the cross harder and harder. Finally she collapsed and fainted, stopping the exorcism before it became much worse. That was the first of many, many more to come.

"Namine, Father Xemnas summons you to his chambers." A nun said from the other side of the door. A quick question of weather the nuns knew about what went on between her and the priest flashed in her mind but she dismissed it, quickly getting up and opening the door.

"Hello, Sister Martha." The flaxen haired-girl greeted as she stepped out of her dark dwelling and into the bright hallway. The nun led the way to where Father Xemnas was waiting. Without another word Sister Martha opened the door for Namine and shut it behind her. She scurried away, not wanting to bare witness to what might happen behind the closed door.

"Good morning Father." Namine said as she bowed a little.

"How was your sleep Namine, my dear." He said nonchalantly, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"It was very good. And yours?"

"Did you dream anything nice?" he asked and Namine realized he was setting a trap for her. Most people don't remember every dream they have at night, unlike Namine. So if she were to say yes to him, he would see she remembered and perform yet another exorcism. But if she said no he would accuse her of lying and punish her by making her clean some part of the church and then spend the rest of the day in her room. She decided lying would be better.

"No, only the one right before I woke up." she knew this was normal for people. "I was in a big meadow and I was just relaxing under the sun."

"Now Namine, you know lying is a sin. I'm very disappointed in you. As your punishment I want you to scrub the stone tiles of the church floor because we are having a guest. Then you are to go to your room and pray for your forgiveness."

"May I ask who it is?"

"I'm sorry but that is of no concern to you. Now onto your chores."

Namine walked out of the room without another word and went to get her cleaning materials.

A few hours later she was still cleaning the floors of the church. On her hands and knees she scrubbed the floors spotless with soap and water. She was sweating and her hair was sticking to her back and her head. She got up and rested on her knees to catch her breath.

'…I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Namine heard the priest's voice as he was entering the room and talking on the phone. His footsteps got louder so she scrambled back down to her work, making sure he noticed and didn't reprimand her.

_Creak! _The blonde heard the large front doors swing open and had to look. Standing in the threshold was a boy around her age with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes bright enough to be seen where she was working, 10 feet away. There was a bored expression on his face and he was wearing casual clothing, something Namine had never seen before. It was only a black shirt covered with a white sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Namine felt instantly hypnotized the moment she saw him.

"Hey Uncle Xemmy." The boy greeted Father Xemnas

"Roxas, you finally decided to visit. I'm so happy to see you again!" Xemnas sang to his nephew. Meanwhile, Namine was trying to hold in a giggle.

"Roxas…" she whispered to herself, liking the way it rolled off of her tongue.

"More along the lines of being forced. These days failing a subject like art, which I'm never going to need, can get you sent to a God forsaken place in no-mans land."

Xemnas' eye twitched. "Have I taught you nothing from my visits to your home? You are not to use the Lord's name in vain. You really do need to be here!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll learn the rules."

Xemnas walked forward, not acknowledging Namine in the slightest. Roxas followed his uncle but stopped and looked down when he noticed Namine. Their eyes' met and locked with not a word being exchanged but they connected on a deeper level.

Xemnas cleared his throat and the connection was broken. "Come now Roxas, I have to show you where you will be staying."

Roxas followed without another word and left Namine speechless as well.

When they left the church towards the living quarters Roxas couldn't hold in his inquiries any longer. "Who was that girl?"

"That was Namine." Xemnas answered, "and you are not to interact with her."

* * *

**I really wasn't excessivly happy with this chapter, especially not the begining, but I'll get over it. The next chapters should come soon enough and I expect this story to be short anyway.**

**Please review!**


	2. Friends Forever, right?

**

* * *

**

Well here's chapter 2 and I already know this wont be a long story. Thanks to HeartlessBuggy for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters in the story Square Enix and Disney and such do , just the story line. this goes for every chapter in the story.**

**Now....onto the story!**

* * *

Namine watched as the mysterious blonde walked off with his uncle until they were completely out of sight. Remembering her work she got back to scrubbing but her mind was on Roxas all day. His impossible spiky hair, his bright blue eyes….

An hour later Namine finished and picked up all of her materials. She brought them to the supply closet and then headed towards the shower to clean her self up. The water felt good as it traveled down her naked body, flowing along her curves. When she was finished she went back to her tiny room as part of her punishment.

Her eyes only faced the ground as she walked back to her room. They were usually looking down because she didn't want to see the holier-than-thou smirk of Xemnas or the grim look of the little group of nuns who did know what Xemnas put her through. Because her eyes were cast down she didn't notice Roxas, and he didn't notice her as he was also looking at the ground.

_Crash_! Namine fell to the floor after Roxas accidentally knocked her over.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?' He immediately held out his hand to help her up.

"Uh…y-yeah I'm okay." She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up easily. Being nervous, Namine looked to the ground and twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Hey" he started and rubbed the back of his head nervously "I'm Roxas." He smiled and held out his hand.

Namine, being secluded from the outside world, bowed instead. That was what a girl was taught to do. "I'm Namine."

"Hahaha!" Roxas laughed at her when she bowed.

"What?" she asked, clear confusion written on her face.

"Why did you bow?"

"Isn't that what a young woman is supposed to do?"

"Not in the outside world."

"What do they do then?"

"Well…they'd shake my hand, give me a high five, or hug me."

"Well I know I can't hug you because physical intimacy is a sin if we're not married." Roxas sweat dropped "But what is a high five?"

"Well a high five is…it would be better if I showed you. Hold out your hand like mine," he made the high five gesture, she did the same. "Now go at my hand while I do the same to you and when we meet in the middle we just high fived."

_Smack_! Their hands met and Namine recoiled from the shock. She looked at her reddened palm and her eyes widened. "All you did was hit me!"

Roxas face palmed. "No no, you got it all wrong. That's what friends do. It's a sign of friendship and it's just fun to do."

The friend comment caught Namine off guard. "We're…We're friends?"

"Sure, why not. You can never have too many friends!" he beamed at her.

A small but genuine smile grew on the young girl's lips. "You know, I never had a friend before. I was friendly with some of the nuns but never a friend. Thank you."

"You're-" but he couldn't continue as Namine gave him a quick and unexpected hug. She blushed such a dark shade of red that it seemed like she was choking and ran towards her room without looking back. Roxas had to smile at the girl's awkwardness. And she was kind of cute…

Back in her room Namine was still blushing. She was giddy that she had her first real friend; although why she hugged him she still didn't know. She didn't put the light on in her room because the dark helped her think. The flaxen-haired girl laid her head down and closed her eyes. _A friend_ she thought_ I actually have a friend._

Roxas walked down the hall towards his room, thinking about Namine the whole time. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Her perfect petite body, her flowing platinum hair, her beautiful smile…. He shook it off, he had only known her for a few minutes, he shouldn't be feeling like this. The blonde reached his room and laid down, not bothering to unpack anything that night.

Namine woke up to a knock on her door the next morning. "Father Xemnas would like to see you." The voice said.

Namine opened it to discover it was Sister Larxene. She was a young nun, only twenty years old, with striking blonde hair and a permanent scowl. No one actually knew what she was doing there, she just showed up one day and stayed ever since. "Good morning Larxene."

"Just hurry up and follow me." The nun commanded.

Namine walked out of her room and closed the door, waiting for Larxene to lead the way. When she did it didn't take long to get to Xemnas' room because Larxene walked very fast. Larxene left Namine at the door and walked away.

"Good morning Father." Namine greeted as she walked in.

"Good morning. But I need to ask something of you." He said

"Sure, anything Father."

"I would like you to stay away from my nephew."

Namine's eyes widened and confusion took over her mind. "But why? Is there some sort of problem?"

"I just don't want you interacting with him. I know what is better for you."

Her eyes lowered and her heart sank. "Yes sir, I'll try."

"See to it that you do. And tomorrow night I will perform another exorcism because it seems that the demons are taking over more frequently."

Namine didn't understand what he was talking about so she just agreed and left the room.

"Yes sir." She said sadly

The young girl walked towards her room with sadness in her eyes. He was her first friend and now she couldn't even see him.

"Hey Namine!" she heard a voice call from down the hall and saw that it was Roxas. She stopped in her tracks and put her head down.

He ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Father Xemnas said that we shouldn't interact." She whispered, and almost cried.

He chuckled lightly. "He said the same thing to me yesterday, but who cares?"

"I do. He raised me as a baby and I should trust him…but I just don't on this one thing." Namine said with her head hung low in shame.

"So then don't listen to him? What is he going to do? Friends don't just quit on other friends."

_What isn't he going to do?_ she thought. "I…I guess we can still be friends, but there isn't much to do in this church."

"Sure there is, you just don't know it yet!" Roxas said as he took her hand. Electricity passed through them and they both blushed. He ran forward and she followed him to the outside of the church. Out there were a few trees and many rocks. Roxas ran to the nearest tree and climbed one of its branches. Namine looked up at him, afraid.

"Don't worry, we won't fall." He assured her and offered his hand. She grabbed it and he hoisted her up on the branch. They sat like that for a long time, eventually watching the sunset together. Roxas grabbed Namine's hand to hold and she allowed it, gripping his large hand with her smaller one.

A cold breeze rustled the leaves around them and Namine shivered. "I think it's time we go in now." Roxas stated. He hopped of off the branch and looked up at Namine. "You can do it."

She readied herself and then dropped off the branch. Roxas caught her before she ht the ground and put her down on her feet. They walked in silence into the church, trying to hide from the nuns and Xemnas. They succeeded and Namine walked into her room undetected.

"Good night Roxas!" She whispered as he was walking away towards his own room.

"Good night Nami!" he whispered back.

She went ecstatic. He called her Nami! She had a nickname now! Quickly she closed her door and laid down on her bed, just thinking about the good time she had that day. And her very own nickname! This was her best day ever. Namine closed her eyes and thoughts of the day and Roxas and her nickname filled her head before she fell asleep.

The next day Roxas and Namine couldn't hang out because they both had chores they needed to do.

Late at night Namine snuck into the church room with the altar illuminated only by the orange glow of the candles surrounding her.

* * *

**Well, i hope you liked it! Either way more chapters coming out soon.**

**Nami wants you to review, and you wouldn't let her down would you?? I'll divide by zero if you don't review. Then we all go down.**


	3. Devil in a Midnight Mass

**Yeah....it was sorta vad but please keep reading, i promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Namine: "If you feel bad about me, review please!!"**

**Roxas hugging Namine: "It's the little green button down there!"**

**DISCLAIMER!!: I don't own anything in here but the story. Not the characters or the songs. Just the events. READ THE NEXT LINE!!!!**

**ALSO: If you are offended by Rape please don't read this. I do not condone or accept of rape!Personally I think it is wrong! but there is a mention of it in this chapter. If you don't want to read about it but you still want to read my story, wait till the next chapter. I will put a little summary about this chapter without mentioning rape. Im sorry if this offends anybody.**

**Update 02/07/10: I rewrote the rape scene because I felt like I kinda got cheap in the original version of this chapter.**

* * *

**Devil in a Midnight Mass, by Billy Talent**

_"Mother Nature, Sister Fear,_

_A place called Hell is close to here._

_Put my trust in God that day_

_Not the man that taught his way._

_I was alive but now I'm singin'_

_SILENT NIGHT! for the rest of my life._

_

* * *

  
_

Around the stone altar were a few candles casting an orange glow around the room. Namine walked in and glanced around the room, not seeing anybody.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear." Xemnas walked in with the usual equipment: his Bible, the metal cross, and the holy water.

Her eyes were looking at the stone floor. "'I-I guess I'm ready." In reality she was never ready for what happened behind stained glass.

The priest opened up his bible and set it out on the altar. Then he walked over to Namine and pulled her dress off of her. Next he took off her undergarments. She wasn't shocked at this though; Xemnas had been doing this for about a year now because he claimed that he needed her "in her purest, most natural form with nothing from the earthly world for the exorcism to work.".

Roxas had followed Namine when she went into the church room. He stayed by the door, not wanting to be found out and watched what was going on inside. When he saw that Xemnas had pulled all of Namine's he was shocked. _What the hell is he doing?_ He thought.

Xemnas started reading off verses from the Bible and splashing Namine's naked body with the holy water. He walked forward and held the cross between her breasts and she looked everywhere around the room except for right in front of her. He was repeating the verses and pressing the cross into her chest. To stop the pain she moved back more and more until he stopped pressing. Xemnas abruptly pulled away and went back to the stone altar that was holding the Holy Book. He took it in his hands and walked over to her with the holy water in the other.

Xemnas stood in front of the naked girl, at least a foot taller than her, and smirked. The priest started shouting the Bible verses at her and throwing more of the divine liquid over the young artist. A few tears escaped her eyes and Roxas immediately noticed. He wanted so badly to go and comfort Namine but a strange feeling stopped him. Watching Xemnas made him realize that his uncle was more unpredictable than he once thought. If he could do all this what would he do if he were found out? Namine would surely be in danger and that was something Roxas couldn't let happen.

Suddenly the older man stopped what he was doing and put his Bible down. He opened the vial of holy water and fully and took off the cap. He picked up the cross once more and walked over to Namine. For no known reason He dumped the whole vial on her. The oily liquid traveled down her skin and a little puddle formed under her. Then Xemnas pressed the cross to her head and started screaming out words like "The power of Christ compels you out!"

More tears dropped to the stone ground and stained it darker. Her cries were growing louder and her body shook violently with every sob. Father Xemnas noticed this and stopped what he was doing.

"See, its working! The demons can't stand the exorcism!" he smirked. He continued with his past actions and Roxas' heart pounded against his chest when he saw Namine was crying harder. Xemnas moved around her in a circle as he was still yelling and pressing the cross against her. Suddenly he stopped again and put everything down. He looked at her intently and then smacked her clear across the face, shocking her to stop crying and Roxas to gape.

The priest pushed her down flat on the ground. He forced himself on top of her but she put her hand over her area.

"NO!" she screamed, and he slapped her to shut her up. Roxas almost passed out from seeing that.

Without warning he pushed himself inside of the girl, who gasped out in horror. Tears sprung from her eyes endlessly and she ended up going somewhere else in her mind just to get away from reality. She was back in the tree with Roxas and the sunset played over and over in her head as Xemnas dirtied her. After what felt like hours, not that she would now, she was in her own little world, she heard a faint creaking sound and the finished pulled out of her and ran out of the room.

_Creeaakk!!_ Roxas almost passed out from what he was seeing and ended up hitting the door, making it creak and alert Xemnas. The priest got up and Roxas ran, praying that he wouldn't get hurt. Although he didn't think that there was anyone to pray to. No God would allow what just happened to such a pure girl.

Namine was left lying on the floor, naked and crying. There was a puddle of oil, tears, blood and a white substance under her, dirtying her even more. Slowly, zombie-like, she walked to the shower room and turned on the hot water. The room steamed up and Namine scrubbed her skin fruitlessly, but she still felt impure. The young girl sat down in the shower and the steam filled the stall. She hugged her knees and cried, staying under the water for its warmth.

Roxas walked back into the altar room when the coast was clear and was surprised when he didn't find her. All he saw was the puddle on the ground.

* * *

**Yeah....it was sorta vad but please keep reading, i promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Namine: "If you feel bad about me, review please!!"**

**Roxas hugging Namine: "It's the little green button down there!"**


	4. Aftermath

**Well, here's chapter 4. Only 2 chapters left until this story ends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, only the story itself. Disney and Square Enix own the characters.**

* * *

When Roxas heard someone's foot steps he ran the other way as to not get caught. He wandered through the halls, searching for a certain flaxen-haired girl. He checked in room after room but couldn't find any trace of her. As a last resort he creeped into the shower room and heard water running in the biggest stall. It was all the way in back and probably the size of three normal stalls in one.

"Namine?" he called out uneasily, hoping he wasn't calling to a nun who would report him to his unholy uncle. The thought of the wicked man brought anger up in him and he would've marched right down to Xemnas' office to tell him off if he wasn't searching for Namine.

There was still no answer, but Roxas just _felt_ that she was in there.

"Namine, it's me, Roxas. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He called out again. Still no answer. The blonde looked down at his feet, ready to leave when he saw red liquid streaming out from inside of the stall. He panicked and kicked the door open only to find Namine, lying on the ground, with blood pooled near her head. He ran over to her and almost slipped from the water. Closer inspection revealed a wound on her forehead. She was passed out and a frown replaced the smile he loved. Roxas looked around the stall and found that one of the walls had blood splattered on it and his mind made a grim connection. _She must've been trying to kill herself or something. The gash on her head doesn't look accidental _he thought.

He picked the naked, bleeding girl up and ran out of the shower room, searching for someone who could help him. Finally he spotted Larxene not too far away.

"Larxene!" he yelled to her and she stopped walking when she noticed the injured girl in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked while fear and concern washed over her usually scowling features.

"I…I can't tell you what led to this, but I can tell you that she tried to kill herself in the shower by slamming her head against the wall."

_He's at it again. Damn it all! _She thought. "Fine, don't tell me. Just follow me to my room. I have a first aid kit."

She led him around to her dorm-like room, always checking that other nuns didn't see them. Namine made a slight moan that instantly alerted Roxas.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. We're going to get help right now." He soothed her. Soon they arrived at Larxene's dwelling.

"Hurry up! Get in!" she whisper-yelled. Wasting no time, he rushed into the small house and the nun closed the door behind him. He studied the room and found a couch that he could out Namine on. He laid her on the makeshift bed and started pacing, something he did when he was nervous and confused. Larxene walked back into the room carrying some medical supplies and she walked to where Namine was laying.

"Can you move her hair away from the wound when I do this?" she asked. Without speaking Roxas did as he was told and Larxene grabbed a bottle of a bacteria killing medicine. She poured it on the large injury and Namine's eyes opened. A scream escaped her lips and she started crying.

"That just means the medicine is killing the germs." Larxene said as she was putting the bottle away, "Can you hold her down so that she doesn't hit me when I'm working?" she ordered.

Roxas grabbed Namine's wrists and tried to comfort her. "It's okay, shh; it won't hurt for much longer."

She was still crying and moving, so Roxas did the only thing he thought would calm her down. He kissed her gently and felt her slowly give in. The blonde girl finally stopped thrashing around, but she kept on crying. Larxene took a wet towel and cleaned up some of the blood from her head. When she finished that she took a big band-aid and covered the injury on Namine's head. Larxene got up again and walked out of the room. She returned with a glass of waster and some painkillers.

"Take this, you'll feel better because, well, you won't feel much for a while." Larxene handed the pills and the water to Namine, who swallowed pills followed by a quick swig of the water. Namine put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

With the problem now over, Roxas looked at Namine and realized she had no clothes on. An embarrassed blush covered his face and he looked down at his feet.

"I'm gonna take her back to my room now so that I can keep an eye on her." He told Larxene, who only nodded as she cleaned up her materials.

Roxas lifted Namine up from the couch and held her in a way that her the way someone would hug another person; with the front of her body on his. He wanted to make sure nobody would see Namine naked if they got caught. He didn't want this violated girl looked at sickly any more.

Roxas was very sneaky as he entered the church again, constantly looking around corners and behind him for any sign of life. He was almost caught once, but he hid in a closet before he was captured. Finally, Roxas and Namine reached Roxas' room and walked in, closing the door behind them. He turned the light on in the room and placed her down on the bed. Because she was still only half conscious he covered her with his black quilt.

"Where are you going?" she slurred as he was opening the door.

"I'm just going to get your clothes. Stay here and don't make any noise. If someone other than Larxene or I come in, hide." He warned her.

She nodded her head and then laid it back down on the pillow before closing her eyes. Roxas quietly closed the door behind him and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he ran in the direction of Namine's room. He touched the handle of her door when-

"Roxas? What are you doing?" Xemnas asked with a nervous look in his eyes. Roxas took a few deep breaths to calm his anger and turned around, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing Uncle Xemy! I was just looking for Namine because I, uh, wanted to ask her if she saw my cross necklace? I lost it somewhere around here but I can't find it." He explained.

"Oh, well, she shouldn't be bothered. Now scurry along." He told Roxas, but when he saw Larxene he called her over. "Larxene, guard this door please. Namine has sinned and needs to be alone." He ordered.

"Yes Father." she said, and Roxas saw anger burning in her eyes, though he didn't know what it was for. Xemnas walked down the hall and turned a corner. The same corner that would bring him to Roxas' room.

"You were trying to get her clothes weren't you? I'll get them, just hurry towards your room before he makes it there before you." Larxene started, and when Roxas didn't move, "GO! NOW!" she ordered. Roxas ran around a different corner, one that would get him to his room faster then the priest. He sprinted as fast as he could with protecting Namine the only thing on his mind. As soon as he reached his door Xemnas walked up to it.

"Roxas, please move. I sense that your room is untidy and I must check. Remember, cleanliness is next to Godliness." Xemnas said.

"Uh, no! My room is totally clean, I cleaned it this morning!" Roxas said, hoping his uncle would leave it at that.

"I still have to see. So open the door."

Begrudgingly Roxas opened the door…only to find his bed empty. He looked around his room frantically and found his uncle doing the same. Xemnas looked annoyed but stopped searching the room.

"Clean your room, Roxas." He said as he was leaving.

Roxas closed his door when Xemnas left and called Namine. "Nami? Are you in here?"

He heard a small noise coming from under his bad and out rolled Namine, shivering from the contact her naked body had with the cold stone floor. Slowly she lifted her self off the floor and collapsed onto the bed. She didn't have enough energy to pull the covers over her, so she just shivered. Roxas walked over to the bed and covered her with the blanket. She sighed and closed her eyes and Roxas kissed her forehead.

_Knock! Knock!_ Roxas angrily looked at the door towards the sound that interrupted the nice moment.

"It's me, Larxene. Open the damn door!" the blonde called from the hallway.

"Come in! Just be quiet!"

Larxene entered the room with what looked like an even deeper scowl. She had all of Namine's clothes on one arm and her eyes were narrowed. When she laid Namine's clothes on a dresser Roxas saw that Namine didn't own much. She only had 5 dresses (they were white and all the same), some bras and panties, and 3 white nightgowns.

"Not a big selection, is it?" he commented.

"No. Now I gotta go. Whatever you do, make sure Xemnas doesn't know Namine is in here." She warned, and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Roxas gently took the quilt off of Namine and lifted the sleeping girl into a sitting position. He grabbed one of the nightgowns and put it on her slowly, trying hard not to wake her up. When it was finally on he laid her back down and covered her again. The blonde looked out his window and saw that the moon was already out, so he stripped down to his long black boxers and slid into the bed with Namine.

Namine felt his presence and unconsciously pressed herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her sleeping form and drifted off to sleep himself.

Xemnas paced in his room, back and forth, back and forth, wondering where Namine could've gone. He suspected that Roxas knew something, but he couldn't just ask him. Xemnas knew that there was only one thing to do. He lifted up a book on his desk and located a key. He used the key and opened one of the locked drawers in his desk. He reached in and pulled out a jet black pistol. Next time he saw Namine would be the last time anyone saw her.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I didn't like the last chapter, so I hope this makes up for it for the people who agree with me. This chapter didn't come out the way it was planned in my mind, but that doesn't mean it's bad. I actually really like the way it came out, opposed to how it was orriginaly supposed to be.**

**Review please and tell me what you think?**

**Namine: "Please review!"**


	5. I am trying very hard to be here

**This is the second to last chapter and I'm glad I'm finally going to finsh a chaptered story.**

**This chapters title is from A.F.I's new album, which is the only thing I've been listening to for the last few days. The song itself doesn't go with the chapter, but I think the title does.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom hearts, but I do own the story. Square enix and disney own Kingdom hearts.**

* * *

Roxas woke up early the next day to the sound of a pounding fist at his door. _Fuck!_ He swore in his mind. He shook Namine's shoulders lightly in an attempt to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room when She heard the knocking.

"Roxas! Open this door!" Xemnas screamed from outside the room.

Roxas looked over his shoulder and then back at Namine. "Hide." he whispered. He helped the blonde off the bed and pushed her under it where she wouldn't be seen. He walked over to the door and unlocked it where a steaming mad Xemnas stood shaking in anger. Without saying a word the priest walked around the room, looking in closets and the bathroom for someone. Roxas was glad he hid Nami's clothes in his dresser underneath his own. If he hadn't Namine would've been discovered already.

"Where is she?" Xemnas asked his nephew.

"Where is who?" answered Roxas in an annoyingly innocent tone.

"Namine!"

"Oh, her. I don't know, I haven't seen her in a few days. The last time I saw her was in the altar room with a certain priest doing some bad things to her."

Xemnas' face flushed pale and he started sweating a little. "What do you mean?"

Roxas' eyes darkened. "You know _exactly _what I mean."

Xemnas backed out of the room and Roxas closed and locked the door behind him.

"Come back out." Roxas told Namine and she crawled out from under the bed. Her eyes were filling with tears from what Roxas said. She didn't want him to have seen what happened. She was ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I should've done something but I thought that if the bastard knew I was there he'd hurt you more."

Without saying anything She hugged him tight, comforting both of them. Namine sat on his lap and he put his chin on her head.

"I'm going to get you out of here." he said.

She turned her head towards him. "What?"

"You can't live here anymore, I won't allow it. I'm leaving tomorrow and you're coming with me."

"But where will I stay? I have no family...."

"You can stay with me. My parents won't care. Not if I tell them that you need a home."

Tears came down her face again, but these were tears of joy.

Roxas lifted Namine off his lap and onto the bed and then got up. He walked to his dresser and looked under his clothes to get to Namine's. When he finally found them he took them all out and put them on the dresser while he went to get the travel bags to put them in.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

After he finished packing his and Namine's clothes he went and sat down next to her again.

"Alright, here's the plan. We'll wait 'till about 5 when all the nuns are having dinner, which will give us a free trip to the church. Then we just walk out the door and down the mountain a couple of miles to where we can be picked up by a car. I'll call my parents, get plane tickets, and then we'll leave and you'll never have to see this place again. How does that sound?" he explained.

She smiled. "Thant sounds good."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Xemnas took out metal polish and his gun. He mindlessly rubbed the liquid on the shiny black object and thought about what Roxas said.

"So, he saw me rape the bitch" he said to himself. "That complicates a lot."

He looked down at the deadly weapon in his hands.

"No. No it doesn't." A wicked smile crossed his lips.

He pulled a bullet clip from the drawer where he got the gun and the polish and put it in the gun where it made a large clicking sound.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

Roxas paced around the room while Namine napped.

"How am I going to do this. Uncle Xemnas is crazy and it's a long, hard trek down the mountain." he slid down a wall and looked at Namine from across the room, "I shouldn't have raised her hopes. What if we can't get out?"

He hung his head low and let a few tears escape from the thought.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

"It's different this time. You need to get here quick, we actually have a chance this time." Larxene spoke into her cellphone.

The person on the other side of the line answered.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then. Hurry. We might actually do it this time."

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

The moon was shining through the cracks in the blinds, covering the sleeping Namine in a brilliant light. Before Roxas crawled into the bed next to her he marveled at the angel. Her pale skin glowed in the natural light and her platinum hair lit up. Her small body was under the cover but they were thin and he saw she was hugging her knees in her sleep.

"She's beautiful..." he whispered to himself. Roxas softly got into the bed, not wanting to wake her up, and slid next to her. Namine felt the pressure on the mattress and felt the warmth of the boy and moved closer to him unconsciously. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair before falling asleep in bliss.

Namine woke up first the next morning and crushed herself into Roxas for warmth. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of stone and cold air emanated from it. Roxas hugged tighter in return and she sighed contently.

The distant sound of 2 helicopters woke Roxas up and he smiled when he saw Namine. She was awake, with her eyes closed and a smile on her perfect lips while her slender arms were wrapped around his.

"Good morning." he smirked down at her.

She blushed and answered. "Good morning back at you."

Roxas sat up in the bed and Namine sat up as well, leaning against his side. He looked around the room and when he spotted the duffel bag and backpack he remembered what they were doing that day. The blonde looked down at the other and smiled, despite remembering why they were leaving.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

The two got dressed (Roxas left the room at one point to let Namine get totally undressed and dressed again because she insisted, even though he did see her naked once) and got on light shoes for the journey down the mountain. Namine put on the small green backpack and Roxas slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and they silently left the room after making sure they didn't leave anything.

With Roxas leading, they rounded the corner and headed towards the church. The duo had an open path thanks to the nuns eating dinner at this moment and in no time they reached the church. Namine was sidetracked for a second when she looked back at the place where her innocence was taken and tripped. Roxas saw her falling and caught her before she hit the ground.

He smiled at her while she was in his arms. "Watch where you're going, ok?"

"Ok."she smiled back.

He set her down on the ground and reached his hand towards the handle...

_Click_. Roxas and Namine turned around to see Xemnas, standing with a gun, with the hammer pulled back, in his hand, aimed at Namine's head first, then switching to Roxas, back and forth again and again.

"I suggest you comply with what I say next or it will be a slow, painful death for the both of you.

Now step away from the door." he ordered in the most chilling tone either of the blondes had ever heard.

* * *

**Hope you like this one, because I sure did. Get ready for the last chapter next Saturday. **

**Please review, it would make me extremly happy.**

**Namine: "Pretty please, review for me!"**


	6. sorry

**Okay i know its been a while since I've updated but thats 'cause my laptop **

**has been in repair and the last chapter to Behind Stained Glass is on their. **

**Im trying my hardest to get it back because it was very good. it was 5 **

**pages and wasnt even close to being done yet! although if I cant get it back **

**I will rewrite what i remember but it wont be nearly as good. Be patient and **

**sooner than you think i might be able to get my chapter back!**

**Thanks for all the support my reviewers and readers. I wont let you down!**


	7. Undisclosed Desires

**Ok, finally the last chapter to this story is here! It may have taken 4 months or so, but you can blame that on stubbornness between my dad and I and a virus. I'm really happy with this story and its also the first chaptered story I had ever finished, so i'm excited. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, everything else is square's and disney's**

**So, without further waiting, I present chapter six of Behind Stained Glass...**

_

* * *

_

_~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart~_

_Undisclosed Desires__-Muse_

* * *

Roxas swallowed hard and then stared defiantly at Xemnas. "No. We're leaving and you can't do anything about it." He stepped in front of Namine, feeling like something horrible was about to happen.

Xemnas lowered his gun a little so that it was pointing at Roxas' stomach. "I don't want to kill my brother's child, so I'll just harm you until you stop protecting the witch. Now move out from in front of her or I will shoot you."

With steely determination Roxas answered "No."

_Boom!_ The bullet sped out of the gun too fast to be seen but the sound rang out clear as day. Roxas made a grunting sound as the bullet pierced his body, tearing through muscle, bone, and flesh. Blood leaked out of the wound, dripping on the floor and a puddle formed. Roxas coughed and more blood flew out of his mouth into the ever growing puddle. The red liquid traveled down the side of his mouth but a smirk sat in place there, despite the excruciating pain he was experiencing. He still held the smirk as he collapsed onto his knees and Namine ran over to him, tears flowing freely.

"Roxas! Oh God!" She bent down next to him and held him tightly in her weak arms. They wrapped around his chest above the bullet hole.

The blonde chuckled darkly "I'm just glad it didn't go through me into you." he admitted.

Xemnas walked forward, gun still in hand pointing now at Namine's head, and stood imposingly over the now cowering Namine. She was holding onto Roxas for dear life and she stared up at Xemnas with teary eyes. He pulled the hammer back again....

"Stop right there. You're under arrest Xemnas." a female voice said. No one saw who it was at first as Xemnas' large body was blocking their field of vision. Xemnas turned around and moved over; everyone saw who it was and gasped.

"Larxene." Xemnas whispered with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

A smirk graced her features but she kept her pistol trained on the priest's head. "Put your weapon down, creep. I know what you did to that poor girl over there," she pointed to Namine who looked up with desperation in her bright blue eyes, "and you deserve to rot in Hell for all eternity."

"You'd be going there too. Posing as a nun; how ungodly can you get?" he answered back.

Now anger replaced the mocking look Larxene was wearing. "You did the same thing, you evil bastard! But if I go to Hell, at least I'll be able to torture you too. I would get a front row seat for your pain. I hope you get back everything you gave and you'll get violated in the same way you violated her. And the other two."

Xemnas' eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "How? How do you know about them?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

Xemnas looked like a caged animal now and in a desperate attempt he blindly shot his weapon. It narrowly missed Larxene, who threw off her nun clothing, revealing a black cloak underneath. She ran with lightening speed and situated herself in between the two teens and the crazy priest.

"Larxene! Roxas really needs help. He's starting to lose consciousness!" Namine's voice got higher with her level of hysteria.

Larxene, who never noticed that Roxas had been shot because she arrived after that, finally looked at him. She saw the blood pooled on the ground and noticed that it was dangerously big. When she looked at the bullet hole she gasped a little and then angrily looked back at Xemnas.

"What the hell!" she screamed while she lowered her gun to Xemnas' knee and pulled the trigger. Xemnas was too slow to dodge and ended up getting hit square in the knee cap. He yelled out in pain before he collapsed from the wound. She turned back towards Roxas and squatted down to his eye level.

"Stay with us now buddy. Help is almost here." she reassured hm.

He looked up, his eyes not being focused but he tried his hardest to look at Namine. "I'll be okay. Just make sure you are. If I see your blood," he suddenly got angry and tried to get up, but both Namine and Larxene held him down, "I'll kill him."

The blonde boy coughed again and blood splattered on Larxene's coat. "Really Roxas? You couldn't at least have pointed your head in a different directi-" her sentence was cut short by the sound of yet another gunshot. Larxene's eyes were wide and an expression of shock, surprise, and pain plastered itself on her face. She fell forward and her face smashed against the stone floor. With a sickening crunch her nose broke. Namine finally took her arms off of Roxas so that she could move him away, until she noticed the blood that coated her arms; how she didn't notice before she wasn't sure, but it scared her. His liquid was staining her porcelain skin a dark shade of blood red. The young girl stood up, gathering all of her strength and bravery, and pulled Roxas further from Larxene. Xemnas focused on Namine furiously and tried to line up the shot, but she was moving too fast and he was in a bad position to shoot. Namine looked at the wound on Larxene's back and was taken aback. It had just missed her spine but it was still stuck near it dangerously close. If it was possible, more tears escaped Namine's eyes and she ran back to be with Roxas.

"Hey." he greeted hoarsely. She swallowed hard and tried to look like everything was ok. It wasn't.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, and her eyes kept glancing down to the hole in his stomach. Now that she looked at it, she realized it was higher up than she thought. It was very close, if not in, his chest. A fresh wave of tears entered her eyes, waiting to be deployed.

"Actually, a little numb. And really tired."

Nami's tears flowed endlessly now out of her eyes and down her cheeks, some landing softly in Roxas' hair. "Stay awake, please Roxas. You have family and friends and people who care about you. You can't just leave them." she begged.

He looked inquisitive, as if something just caught his eye. "Did I ever tell you that you were beautiful? Because you are. I'm glad I was your first friend." he admitted, but his blush wasn't as dark as it should be; he was losing too much blood for that.

"No...Roxas, don't die. I'll-I'll be very mad at you if you do." she warned and begged at the same time.

Now a determined look flashed in his eyes and with whatever strength he had left he ripped his shirt to wrap it around himself to stop the bleeding. When he finally finished he answered Nami's plea. "Don't worry," he said with a small smile, "you'll be around me a lot more when we get out of here."

She broke at that comment, collapsing onto his chest to cry. She wrapped her arms around his back in a tight embrace and he tried to comfort her. He rubbed circles in her back and soothed her with his words. "I know we're going to get out of here alive," he started, "and when we do we can be more than friends. I'll treat you right and I'll make sure everyone else does."

"B-but how do you know that you're not going to die?" she sobbed into his chest.

"Because I...I have someone that ties me to this life. Someone that I have to protect." He lifted her head up in his hands and stared intently into her eyes, but she felt that it was more like he was looking into her soul. "You." was the last thing he said before he passed out.

_Creak! _ The large church doors opened to reveal a man with fire red hair. He had on a similar cloak to Larxene and Namine felt that she could trust him.

"H-hello." she called out to him. He turned towards her and he looked shocked for a moment. He ran over to Namine and the dangerous look on his face scared her.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Him." was all she could say and she pointed in Xemnas' direction, at the exact moment he fired another shot. The red head was just fast enough to move his head out of the way before the bullet could blast it open.

A smirk formed on the man with the red mane as he looked back at Xemnas. "So, you like hurting innocents do you?" he walked over and almost tripped over Larxene, who he didn't notice before; he had only seen Namine and Roxas.

Now anger shot across his features. "What the hell? Larxene!" he bent down to her, trying to get her attention, but she was out cold. He looked down her back and saw blood in a little puddle underneath her and the place where the bullet entered. The man stood up and walked over to Xemnas. "Why did you shoot her?" he asked quietly, hiding his anger.

Xemnas laughed. "She interrupted me." and with a grin he raised his gun.

The man with the fire red hair smirked again, but now there was anger in his eyes. "Yeah? Well I'm going to interrupt you right," he brought his foot down hard and fast on Xemnas' arm, snapping it with a sickening crunch. "Now."

"AHHHH!" Xemnas screamed out. The read-head kicked the weapon far from Xemnas and took out a small can of gasoline from his cloak.

"I'm going to _really_ enjoy this." he chuckled dangerously.

"What are you doing?" Xemnas asked because the red-head was walking around the priest in a circle, emptying the can as he went along. Without speaking he bent down to the ring of gasoline and lit it with a lighter he pulled from his cloak. Flames erupted around the circle, licking the air and heating the room. Xemnas was trapped in the middle with no weapon, a busted knee cap, and a broken arm.

The red-haired man walked over to Namine with a smile on his face. "He won't hurt you anymore. Got it memorized?" he tapped his temple.

"But what about Roxas and Larxene! They need help!" she cried.

"Help's on the way kid." he reassured her.

He sat down and slowly, carefully pulled Larxene's head to his lap. He stroked her hair and for the first time Namine saw some emotion other than anger on his face.

"Do you love her?" she asked suddenly.

Axel didn't look up but Namine saw a little smirk cross his face. "Maybe, but in our profession that isn't a good thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked, stroking Roxas head in the same way.

"We're mercenaries and so on every job we face death. We've picked up some enemies over the years, so it isn't a good idea to get involved with anyone."

"Oh."

Silence was short between them when someone ran through the door.

"Axel? You started another fire didn't you? We could smell it from outside!" a blonde with a mullet ran in and said. When he saw both injured people and their loves he shut up.

"Demyx, get Vexen out here. Tell him that there are two injured from gunshot wounds and one with a broken arm and probably minor burns."

"Ok," Demyx said, "but where is the target?" he still hadn't noticed the ring of fire. It was good that the church was made of stone or it would've burned down.

"In there, idiot." Axel pointed to the fire.

"Oh hahaha!" Demyx laughed stupidly when he looked at the fire and realized it was right in front of him.

"Demyx, aren't you forgetting something?" Axel asked, trying to lead the forgetful blonde to a specific task.

"Oh yeah! Ok, I'm gonna go get Vexen." he ran out of the church, leaving Namine and Axel alone again with their injured friends.

When the blonde girl saw that blood was still leaking out of the bullet whole she tightened the make-shift bandage.

"Uhn!" he grunted and Namine immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Calm down, Blondie. Our medic is coming now." Axel told her.

Soon a tall, hunched over old-looking man walked in. When he turned his head to the left he saw Roxas and Larxene bleeding and unconscious and straight ahead was a ring of fire.

"Girl!" he yelled, looking at Namine. "Bring him over here." he commanded. The man known as Vexen had set up a medic post a few feet away and was unpacking some of his supplies and tools.

Namine got up and tried to drag Roxas to the medic, but she had no more strength in her little frail body. A small moan escaped her lips and she collapsed, not finding the strength to even stand. She had been through so much in the past 5 days that she was both mentally and physically exhausted.

"Don't strain yourself too much."Axel warned and he walked over to her carrying Larxene over his shoulder. Namine looked up at him, tears threatening to fall and she stood up to help him.

"No, I got the kid, just go to Vexen and he'll give you some medicine as well." Axel said as he reached down to pick up Roxas. Namine nodded and walked along next to Axel. He put the two injured victims down and then walked out the door.

Namine looked down at her feet. "Do...do you have anything that can check if I was given an-an STD?" she asked, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yes. Take this and go in the bathroom. There are directions. Read them" Vexen handed Namine a vial with a long cotton swab and another tube with a chemical solution. She walked away towards the bathroom with her head down.

When she reached the bathroom she turned the lights on and closed and locked the door. Namine read the instructions on the vial and cringed. She didn't want to do this. But as the instructions ordered, she took out the cotton swab and she cringed and closed her eyes as she swabbed her insides and then hastily put the swab into the solution and covered that with the cap. She pulled fixed herself back up before heading back to Roxas.

When she arrived she ran right to Vexen, awaiting news on her beloved. "How is he?" she asked, panting from running the long distance.

Without looking at her, Vexen answered. "Not good. Larxene is doing better; the bullet was easier to get out than Roxas'."

Fear gripped Namine's heart and her knees buckled. She would've collapsed if Axel hadn't caught her arm. She wanted to hold Roxas hand in both of hers so she put the vial down on a little portable desk Vexen had set up. The blonde looked around but found no trace of her blonde boy.

"Where is he anyway?" she asked

"I had to put him onto one of the pews while I was working on Larxene." he answered and pointed to a pew without looking. With new resolve Namine swallowed deeply and walked over to Roxas. She gasped when she saw him. He was pale, very pale and she could see a lot of his veins. Biting her lips, she walked closer to him and sat down on his pew. Carefully she lifted his head into her lap and rubbed his face, murmuring unintelligible things, trying to calm herself and soothe the unconscious boy that she now realized she loved.

"Roxas? I hope you're listening to me." she started, whispering into the boy's ear, "I have someone who I need on this Earth too: you. If you die...I-I don't know what I'd do."

"Trust me Nami...I'm not going to die." He whispered with his eyes closed in agony.

"Are you in pain?" she asked him, stroking his hair softly.

"It kinda hurts to breathe and there's a dull pain everywhere else around my body, but I can handle it. I-I won't leave you Namine, I swear on my life."

Vexen walked over to the teens, some tools in one hand and a little baggie in the other. "Move, girl." He commanded. When she followed his instructions, Axel walked over to hold the boy down so that he wouldn't move when Vexen rummaged through his chest, looking for the bullet. Namine grabbed Roxas' hand and held it between her two fragile ones. As Vexen picked around Roxas chest with what looked like a pair of oversized tweezers, the blonde boy squeezed Namine's hand in pain, making her cry a little every time she saw the pained expression on his features.

"Ah-ha!" the old doctor squealed as he pulled the metal killer out of Roxas. It was shiny and stained with blood and the sight of it almost made Namine throw up. Vexen put the bullet in the little baggie as he grabbed stitches and a needle to start sowing the hole closed. Again Roxas writhed in pain as the needle slipped in and out of his chest and pulled the wound closed.

"N-Nami...ne...." he gasped and the girl jumped in her seat.

"Shh, I'm here just relax, okay. You'll be all better soon and then nobody else will hurt you." Tears escaped at the end of her speech.

Vexen finished stitching the bullet wound and put Roxas' shirt back on before collecting his things and walked away. He came back with some blood bags and a needle and hooked them up to Roxas. Axel let go of Roxas and Namine slipped back into her previous condition of cushioning the boy's head in her lap.

"He lost a lot of blood, that in itself almost killed him, so he'll need a couple more bags of blood until he'll really be fine.

"Xemnas, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Xion and Sora Noburo and the kidnapping of Xion and Sora Noburo. You are also under the arrest for the kidnapping of Namine Grey and the rape of Namine Gray. Lastly, you are under the arrest for the assault of Roxas Strife and the attempted murder of Namine Grey." exerted a rather short and odd looking mercenary. He had long bluish grayish hair with many chin-long bangs covering his right eye and a small book in his left hand.

'_Wait...what? Kidnapping? I was left on the stairs of the church...wasn't I?'_ thought Namine.

Just then Demyx passed by Namine and she quietly got his attention.

"Yes little lady?" he inquired

"Can you please go tell that man over there with the book that I wasn't kidnapped, that I was just left on the church's stairs?"

"Uh...Sure!" he left the depressed blonde with a smile on his face.

A few moments later the short man came over to Namine and started speaking in a mater-of-fact tone. "Actually Namine," he started, "You were kidnapped. I'll start from the beginning: somewhere around 20 years ago Xemnas lived in Italy. Visiting family there were the Noburo's; a father, a mother, their son Sora and their daughter Xion. When Xemnas saw the children, he followed the family to the house and waited until night fell to sneak into the house and steal the twin 8 year-olds. To not leave a trail he took them to France, where he raped and then promptly killed them. Our own Saix heard the parents talking about the kidnapped children and offered to take the case. We found a week later that a mysterious man and the two children had boarded a plane to France. We followed their tracks and eventually found the church where the children where, dead and bloody. Red stains lined the wall and there were obvious signs of rape and a struggle. But with only him, Vexen, and Xaldin, Saix had to drop the case. Four years later he heard of a similar case, that's you," he pointed to me, "where a little girl was stolen in the night right from her house and grew suspicious. He didn't know of this place until a few years later when Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Luxord, and I, Zexion, joined. I was doing research and found this place, which is when we sent Larxene here."

"That's why Larxene just showed up one day? To see if I was alive?" she interrupted.

"Yes. When she saw you she noted how you matched the description of the missing girl. So she stayed for a few years until now. After you were sexually assaulted by Xemnas, she reported it to us and it seems like we came just in time." he finished.

"So my parents aren't dead? I thought that they died and whoever found me brought me here."

"Larxene once asked Xemnas how you got here, and he told her that the nuns just found you in a basket outside of the door. But she figured out that when Xemnas stole you he left you outside for the nuns to find you on purpose. They showed you to him and told them to keep you and raise you. I'm sorry to inform you that your parents died a few years ago while looking for you. They were getting close to this mountain because they had heard that there was a church up here, but an avalanche crushed them."

"So my parents...died looking for me?" she asked, close to crying for the umpteenth time that day.

"Unfortunately that's how it seems. But I wouldn't blame yourself if I were you. I would blame Xemnas." Zexion spoke and then left. Feeling like the world was collapsing around her, Namine silently cried as she bent her head low and rested it on Roxas'

She hadn't known that she had fallen asleep until she woke up. Groggily she looked around to find that she was lying on Roxas' lap this time the opposite of how it was when she fell asleep.

"Hey Namine." he smiled while looking down at her.

"Roxas! Thank God!" she instantly sat up and hugged him tightly. He chuckled under her embrace and then grimaced when a pain shot through his chest.

"I told you I'd pull through. Did you really doubt me?"

"I guess I did a little bit. You didn't see yourself from my perspective; you were bleeding all over and you were pale and quiet. It was kind of hard to not think you were dying."

Axel passed the teens and Namine felt that she needed to ask how the third victim was. "How's Larxene?" she asked the fire-headed man.

"She's fine. She actually was fine enough to kick Xemnas in the eye the moment after she woke up!"

Roxas laughed and Namine felt good enough to giggle. She got up and extended a hand out to the blonde boy who took it without any questions. She put her arm around his shoulders and he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked, supporting each other. When they walked up to Xemnas, Namine took her arm back and walked up to the broken man with Roxas following her. The ring of fire around Xemnas had gone out, allowing people through once again.

The determined, angry look in her usually kind eyes scared the fake priest and he flinched as she stepped closer. "For everything you've done to your victims I have one punishment." She recited to him. Walking up between his legs she brought her foot up high and stomped with all the force in her small body on his most sacred area. Every guy watching cringed and Larxene laughed her head off. It was Roxas' turn next to get revenge. He found the gun that Axel had kicked out of Xemnas' hands earlier and picked it up, aiming it straight towards the criminal's skull.

"That may be going a little too far Roxas." Axel warned, inching towards Roxas and getting ready to take the gun if it was needed.

"Do it! Do it!" Larxene cheered from the outer watching ring.

Namine noticed the anger building in Roxas' face and walked next to him calmly "Do you really think that this will help the pain go away? Maybe it will, for a little while, but forgiving him will do it for good. But if you'd like to hurt him...I don't think anyone here would mind." She put her hand on his shoulder.

Despite what was said, he pulled the hammer back and everyone gasped. Then, quickly he shot. A loud sound rang out through the high ceilinged church and echoed throughout the room. When everybody looked, they saw a bullet hole not 2 inches away from Xemnas' head. The criminal breathed a sigh of relief, only to be met with the pounding force of one of Roxas' fists slamming into the side of his face, crushing the other side into the cold hard stone. He smiled and walked away out of the ring with Namine.

A little later Vexen walked up to the couple and interrupted their conversation. "Girl, I have some good news." The way he stared at her with one striking green eye wide and the other partially closed, sent shivers down her spine.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"First, you don't have any diseases. Second, Xemnas is sterile, so you don't have to worry about getting pregnant. You should still check in six months for HIV, but aside from that you're all clear."

"Thank you, sir."

He walked away and in his place stood Larxene. "Hey guys, move over a bit, will ya?" she commanded Roxas and Namine. They abruptly gave her room on the pew and she sat back with her hands behind her head. "So what are you gonna do now? For your whole life you only knew this place." She commented.

"I don't really know...." Nami answered the older girl sullenly.

"She's staying with me at my home. There's no way I would just let her go and allow her to leave me." Roxas smirked. Namine blushed a deep red and cuddled closer to Roxas.

"That's better than what I was going to advise." Larxene admitted.

"What were you going to advise?" Roxas was intrigued.

"Well some of the other members and I thought that it might be good for Namine to join our ranks," Both teens' jaws were wide open, along with their eyes, "Strictly research and information of course. This little twig of a girl wouldn't be able to do anything fighting wise anyway." Larxene smirked.

"That's very...kind of you, but I think I should have somewhat of a normal life before I jump into anything else crazy."

"Was I allowed to go to? I'd love to go around and bring creeps like Xemnas to justice." Roxas asked the third blonde.

"Well I wouldn't see the problem with that; the more members, the merrier!"

Roxas looked to Namine with a serious look in his eyes. "Do you think you'd want to do that after we graduate in a couple of years?"

She contemplated the offer in her head, thinking over all of the possibilities, thinking about not having a family to really worry about her, the only person she needed would be with her anyway. "Yes, I guess it wouldn't be that bad; I'd be with you and that's all I actually need." She smiled and blushed.

"Hey Saix! We're gonna have some new members in a couple of years!" Larxene shouted across the large church, her voice loud enough to damage their ears from being so close. Axel walked over, pushing Larxene over without asking and sitting himself.

"So you guys are gonna join after school?" he asked them and Namine nodded, starting to get very tired from the day's events. She leaned into her love and yawned, rubbing her tired eyes.

"So Axel, do you have anything to tell Larxene?" Namine goaded in between yawns.

He blushed and turned his head towards Larxene, "Well, uh, Larxene, I really like you. Like, relationship wise."

All was quiet on the pew, suspense and awkwardness filling the deafening silence. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Larxene spoke up. "Yeah, well let's just say I don't hate you." A smirk played on her features and without warning she turned towards Axel and started kissing him deeply. Roxas and Namine turned away from the couple making out, faces flushing red with embarrassment. They entwined their fingers and walked away from the older people towards Saix.

Saix was an imposing, intimidating man with long light blue hair and a big scar in the shape of an X across his face. Despite his looks, Namine felt as though she could trust him.

"Saix, sir, when are we leaving?" she inquired while looking up to speak with him; he was too tall for her not to.

Looking down at her, he answered in a monotone voice "Soon, first we are calling Italy and telling them to get a court ready. Once that's cleared up, we'll drop you two off and then be on our way to Italy."

"Ok, thank you."

10 minutes later, a tall man with girly pink hair and a rose in his pocket walked over to the quiet cuddling couple of blondes who were sitting by the altar in the back of the room. "Hello my loves, I must inform you that we are leaving now."

The blondes were taken aback from this seemingly feminine man's very manly voice. "Uh, ok." Roxas answered, still clearly surprised.

Namine threw the green backpack back on and Roxas lifted up the duffel bag, placing it on his shoulder. They followed the man, whose name was Marluxia, outside of the old chapel. Two helicopters were waiting outside, 7 people in one and 5 in the other. From the 5-person chopper Axel called the teens over. They hoped into the plane, watching as the church quickly faded from their view. But in its place was a beautiful sunset. Red, purple, pink, and orange streaked the sky while the giant golden orb slowly receded below the horizon and created an image of both pure bliss and ending beauty.

The twin choppers landed in front of a normal suburban looking house, generating many looks from the neighborhood. Roxas jumped out of the copter confidently while Namine was uncertain of what was to come next in her hectic life. Following their example were Saix, Axel, and Larxene.

Roxas walked up to the front door and motioned for Namine to follow him into the house. He saw that his parents were looking out the window and wondering why two helicopters decided to land on their property.

The blonde boy opened his door and his parents immediately turned to him and his girlfriend. "Mom, Dad, this is Namine." He motioned them and she bowed.

"Hello." A big smile graced her features and she tilted her head to the side ever so slightly. She was so cute Roxas just wanted to kiss her at that moment, but he kept himself under control.

"Hello." Tifa, Roxas' mother answered the young girl's greeting.

"And may I ask why she's here?" Cloud, Roxas' father questioned.

"I can answer that if you would come outside." Saix called from outside of the front door.

"Go. He's a good guy, he means no harm." Roxas explained.

Uncertainly, his parents walked out to talk to the three mercenaries.

"Hello, I'm Saix. They are Axel and Larxene." He pointed to the other two members. "We are mercenaries and we saved the lives of your son and that girl. Namine was kidnapped by Xemnas before she was even one and he had raped her a few days ago. Naturally your son, who has taken a liking to her and has had the feelings reciprocated, wanted to escape with her, but in the process he was shot."

"What?!" Tifa burst out.

"He's fine now, thanks to our medic. But we saved your son and brought him and the girl here. Xemnas had actually been running from me for 20 years before we finally caught him. And Roxas and Namine had such strong feelings for catching creeps like that that they asked to join our ranks when they graduate high school."

"Roxas, Namine, come out here please." Cloud called. Out the front door came Roxas and Namine, the latter hiding behind the former in a shy manner.

"Yes?" Roxas asked back.

"Do you really want to be a mercenary with these people? What about you, Namine?"

"Hell yes! I want to take down creeps like Xemnas!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I just want to be with Roxas. If that means hunting down predators like Xemnas, that's an added bonus." Namine chimed in her answer.

"I guess it's settled then, we'll pick you two up in two years." Saix said, walking back towards the helicopters."

"Wait!" Cloud called to him, "where's Namine going?"

"Can she stay here dad? Please?" Roxas begged.

"But what about her parents?"

"They were killed in an avalanche." Saix answered.

Namine looked to Roxas' parents with innocent eyes and they couldn't resist. "Fine." Was Clouds answer and he walked back into the house with Tifa following.

"Bye!" the teens called to the leaving choppers. They saw Axel and Larxene waving and they waved back.

As they entered the house, Tifa asked, "Where is she going to sleep?"

"In my bed." Roxas answered in all seriousness.

"No!"

"She's already slept in the same bed as me when I saved her from Xemnas and we didn't do anything. I would never ever do anything like _that_ to her until she's ready. She was just sexually assaulted for Christ's sake!"

They mulled over it for a little while until Tifa finally agreed. "Fine," she said with a defeated sigh, "she can sleep in your bed."

"Thank you!" Roxas smiled and Nami again bowed

"Thank you very much." She thanked, running up to Roxas' room and into his waiting arms. They stared at each other for a long time until they finally kissed. Namine's novice at it made her even cuter and Roxas deepened the embrace. When they separated, they were grinning and blushing like mad, thinking that they had their whole lives for more.

RXNRXNRXNRXNRXNRXN

(2 years later)

"There is no way you two are going to be mercenaries!" Kairi, Roxas' and Namine's friend exclaimed.

"Seriously, you want us to believe that?" Riku, Kairi's boyfriend agreed.

"We're serious!" Namine persuaded while picking at an order of french fries with Roxas, her boyfriend.

"If you don't believe us, come to our house later and watch the Organization take us with them.

"Fine!" Kairi and Riku said in unison.

Roxas, Namine, Kairi, and Riku waited in front of the blondes' house for the helicopters. Roxas and Namine had already said their goodbye's to their parents and had their bags with them. In the distance, the sound of spinning blades was heard.

Not 3 minutes later the two choppers flew overhead and landed on the front lawn. Riku's and Kairi's mouths hung open as Roxas and Namine ran into the helicopter with Axel and Larxene.

"Bye guys!" Namine called from the moving helicopter and Roxas waved.

The copter flew into the unknown and the lovers were ready for anything. All they needed was each other, so they looked forward to their missions with the other members, smiling about the future~X~

* * *

**Ok, so at 14 pages and 5,928 words, it's the longest thing i've ever written...ever!**

**So how did you like this chapter? The story as a whole? please leave a review, it's really all I ask. Plus, you may want to read the story over because I'm going to be fixing up some chapters, namely chapter 3, which I kind of cheated out on.**

**I'm making a new poll on my profile if you guys would like me to write a sequel to this and it would be nice to see what you guys vote.**

**Both Muse, Paramore, and AFI helped me write this chapter, along with other bands, but basically them.**

**_Undisclosed Desires-_Muse**

**_The Killing Lights-_AFI**

**_Turn it off-_Paramore**

**So leave a review; it's that little green button at the bottom of the page and it's calling to you.**


End file.
